


Amor que trasciende vidas

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Toph reflexiona sobre su vida, sobre los buenos momentos y la promesa que hicieron de reencontrarse y seguir siendo amigos en otras vidas. Dentro de sus recuerdos, el amor que siempre sintió por Sokka reluce ansioso y melancólico en sus pensamientos.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 2





	Amor que trasciende vidas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen.   
> Está ubicado en el libro tres de la Leyenda de Korra cuando Top y ella se encuentran. Sin embargo, todo lo que pasa por la mente de Toph es entre las dos series y en ATLA por eso la etiqueta.

Sonrió por lo bajo y levantó el rostro hacia donde, sabía, estaba la luna. Suspiró hondo y llenó sus pulmones de aquel tan particular aire del bosque y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, haciéndola sentir un dolor que logró fruncirle el ceño. Le quedaba poco tiempo en este mundo, lo entendió, y aunque no quiso admitirlo, el miedo invadió su cuerpo y la incertidumbre logró que sus viejas y cansadas extremidades temblaran como hojas de otoño ante el viento.

Korra dormía dentro y ella podía sentir su respiración hasta su lugar, calmada y pausada, como un susurro suave y sonrió sin darse cuenta ante los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente.

Era verdad que con los años la paciencia se le había ido y sus rasgos más huraños habían crecido en su interior, volviéndola una vieja solitaria y agria en apariencia, pero no había mentido cuando le había dicho que le alegraba volverse a encontrar. Se sentía nostálgica y de alguna manera, feliz.

Era Aang. Y ella podía sentir su pecho bajando y subiendo; y a su mente venían aquellas noches al lado de sus amigos acampando donde mejor podían, y entendió que de verdad era él. _Pies ligeros_ , otra vez, en otra oportunidad, renacido, pero al final de cuentas, _él_.

Sonrió ante lo absurdo de las cosas y se jactó de la ironía que en todo había.

—Sí, Aang... — respondió a una pregunta que años atrás ella misma se había hecho, dejando caer sus hombros a los lados con ligereza, como si un gran peso se hubiera ido finalmente fuera de su ser. —Una amistad si puede durar más de una vida — cerró los ojos disfrutando del viento, de pie frente al bosque de aquel pantano y sintió aquella conexión con el mundo que tanto le gustaba y sólo tenía acceso estando ahí. —Tenías razón — sonrió de nuevo y supo que Korra, ahora mismo tenía su fe y su confianza, la misma, el mismo cariño y el mismo amor.

Aún si ella disfrutaba enseñándole duramente, soltando sus comentarios satíricos y haciéndola enfurecer, era precisamente porque la conocía y sabía sus límites y su fortaleza. Aang podía con eso y más. _Ella_ podía con eso y más.

Pensó entonces, en que, así como Aang estaba de nuevo entre ellos, y entendiendo que la vida era un eterno ciclo de errores y enmiendas, eventualmente y por efecto el resto de la gente al morir tenía frente a sus pies un trazo en blanco con nuevas oportunidades.

La idea la asustaba pero no podía negar que también la emocionaba, y la entristecía, por supuesto, con la misma intensidad.

Se preguntó entonces si volvería a toparse con Korra, con Lin, con Su, con Katara, con Zuko... con Sokka.

— Ah... Sokka... — susurró para sí misma, sonriendo involuntariamente y preguntándose cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no soltaba su nombre en voz alta. No tenía idea, no solía hablar sola y sentir a Korra tan cerca la motivaba demasiado a querer sentir, a querer recordar, a querer regresar... o a volver a empezar.

No había un día que no pensara en él, sin embargo, y volvía en sus recuerdos a menudo y a veces, aturdida y confundida, creía escuchar su voz a lo lejos, llamándola torpemente entre la maleza. Como si jugara con ella, como si fuera el adolescente torpe que le ponía bromas para hacerla irritar.

Pero él no estaba, hacía un buen puñado de años y ella lo entendía, ella lo había aceptado, con el tiempo, con el aprendizaje, con la soledad. Sokka había muerto luego de que él y Zuko capturaran a Zaheer y a sus hombres, y ella, sin más, había huido al bosque.

¿Había sido por él? No lo sabía. Pero sabiendo a sus hijas adultas y cada una haciendo y formando su vida, no tuvo más razones para seguir ahí. Luego de que no volvería a escuchar esa risa estúpida y aniñada a pesar de los años, sintió por mucho tiempo que ya no quería escuchar nada más, nunca más.

Encontró otra cosa, sin embargo, en su soledad en el pantano halló paz, tranquilidad, sabiduría, conexión y entendimiento que de otra forma estaba segura que no hubiera logrado.

Y dentro de todo eso llegó la aceptación, su crecimiento y su propia redención. Su propio y menester auto-perdón.

Ahora se sentía tranquila y con la conciencia en paz, estaba lista para empezar _otra vez_ , lo sabía, aunque a veces la melancolía ganara, no tenía otro camino, después de todo, nadie lo tenía, _al final_.

Pensaba entonces en Sokka a menudo, al respecto de eso, y pegaba sus manos a la raíces, con un poco de vergüenza, esperando encontrarlo al otro lado con esperanza cada día de no fallar en esa ocasión.

Y no había tenido resultados en cada una de las veces hasta que sencillamente había dejado de intentarlo. Era claro que Sokka había renacido, pero quién era ahora entonces quizá realmente no podía saberlo.

Cuando tuvo a Korra de frente, sin embargo, había entendido finalmente su error en todo eso. El amor no se sentía con las raíces, ni con las vibraciones, ni con los pasos o la respiración. El amor se sentía con el alma y cuando estuvo frente a Korra, cuando no la conocía más allá de saber que era el nuevo Avatar, ahí, palpitando dentro, susurrante y vacilante en un algo que ni ella misma podía explicar, que ni las raíces mismas podían transmitir, estaba Aang.

Y había entendido entonces que no podría dar con Sokka tan solo estirando las manos en el suelo y esperando encontrarlo así, sin más, sin esfuerzo, con facilidad. Sokka estaba por ahí, charlando, hablando, comiendo y diciendo estupideces. Y ella no podía saber quién era a esa distancia. No hasta tenerlo de frente, _una vez más_.

No tenía tiempo en esta vida, sin embargo, y eso lo entendía.

Otros temores la aquejaban entonces y se preguntaba si realmente nunca jamás lo volverían a encontrar, o si se había quedado del otro lado en el mundo de los espíritus y no había renacido, no tenía idea y la incertidumbre a veces le penetraba duro en los huesos.

Pero cuando había tenido de nuevo a Aang, de pie frente a ella, con otro cuerpo, con otra voz, con otro nombre, pero él al final, había crecido en ella una chispeante esperanza. Había ansiado entonces como nunca poder _marcharse_ ya, empezar lo antes posible con la premisa de toparse con Sokka de nuevo.

¿Sería tarde? ¿Le llevaba él demasiados años de ventaja para que ella pudiera hallarlo al volver a abrir los ojos del otro lado?

Negó, quizá no tenía caso pensar tan adelantada una idea, al menos no una como esa.

Había crecido en ella la fe, la esperanza y la confianza. Hacía muchos años, tomados de las manos, habían hecho esa promesa. Tenían que volverse a ver. Serían amigos en esta vida y en las otras. Lo habían jurado, se lo había prometido, y no iba a dudar de él. Sokka nunca fallaba en sus promesas. Ni uno de ellos lo hacía, en realidad.

Tener a Korra dentro era prueba de que las promesas se cumplían, ¿no?

Quizá, en su otra vida, corriendo por una calle se toparía con alguien a quién ella no reconocería, pero sí creería conocer, quizá se mirarían con extrañeza y sentirían que se habían visto antes, sin entender, quizá se sonreirían, quizá pasarían de largo incómodos con la sensación de querer abrazarse, quizá jamás se volverían a ver y se preguntarían alguna noche en solitario quiénes eran. Quizá llorarían sin razón al recordar sus rostros y sentirse incompletos. O quizá, _sólo quizá_ , inconscientemente y sin querer frecuentarían de nuevo esos lugares con la intención de volver a verse. Y se toparían nerviosos y terminarían por charlar, entonces sólo quizá, saldrían a tomar té y a contar chistes a grandes gritos y entre risas tendrían la sensación de haber ya vivido eso. Y esta vez, sin ser ciega, lo miraría a los ojos como no había podido hacerlo en esta vida y finalmente podría mirar adentro de su alma y lo encontraría una vez más.

Y esta vez, se juraba, no lo dejaría ir.

Y esta vez se prometía no tener miedo y no dudaría en tomar su mano.

Esta vez iba a decirle que lo amaba. Que siempre lo había hecho.

Y recordaría sin recordar las miradas de esta vida, las sonrisas, las caricias, todo entre ellos que siempre había sido nada. Demasiado necios, demasiado despistados, demasiado libres. Una epifanía en el susurrante parpadeo de sus pestañas, el tintineo de una estrella, el choque de dos eternidades de nada. Pero en esta nueva ocasión haría lo correcto. Haría lo que quería. Ya no había más razones para correr o esconderse. Nunca más. Había tenido toda una vida para eso, después de todo.

Estaba segura, al estar de pie al filo que pintaba el final de esta existencia, que era verdad, el amor, como ese, era capaz de trascender la vida misma.

Después de todo, el amor los volvía inmunes a la muerte.

Ya se encontrarían en otra vida, y en esa vida, podría poseerlo y quedarse con él para siempre.

Ya lo vería de pie entre la nieve.

Entre las rosas.

Sonriente.

Junto a ella.

De nuevo.

Por la eternidad.


End file.
